Counting Stars
by qunnyv19
Summary: Hari itu, Junpei akan dijadikan manusia bakar. — JunpeiRiko


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
**Characters:** Hyuuga Junpei/Aida Riko.  
**Warning**: Typo(s). Oneshot.

Enjoy!

* * *

.:. Counting Stars .:.  
© qunnyv19

.

For: Elisa. Hope you like it!

* * *

Terkadang Riko ingin menangis di pelukan Junpei, dan di saat yang sama dia ingin memukuli Junpei sampai terkapar tak berdaya di kamarnya sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan!" Riko mengomel, dan Junpei hanya bisa berusaha untuk menutup telinganya. "Jaga kesehatan! Jangan keluyuran! Jangan bergadang! Jangan—"

"Iya, iya—"

"—suka main _game_ terus!"

Riko melanjutkan ocehannya lagi. Akhirnya Junpei menyerah dan minta maaf, padahal bukan sepenuhnya salah dia. "Riko … oke, aku minta maaf."

"Hyuuga-_kun_ jahat!"

"K—kok?"

Riko meringis. Junpei melihat ekspresi Riko yang lucu dan ingin tertawa, tetapi toh dia diam saja. "Hyuuga-_kun_ bilang kalau habis Winter Cup selesai mau bilang sesuatu, tapi malah jatuh sakit—" Riko memukul Junpei lagi.

"Riko—"

"Apa?" sahut Riko ketus. Dia mengabaikan fakta Junpei yang masih lemas dan memukulinya tak kira-kira. Junpei menunggu amarah Riko reda, lalu dia mulai berbicara. "—aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan," kata Junpei sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang _sudah benar_.

"Apa?" kali ini naik satu oktaf. "Tidak!"

"Heh?"

Jadi Hyuuga Junpei ditolak? Junpei menangis dalam hati. Riko masih menatap Junpei dengan sadis, walaupun kasihan juga pada pemuda itu yang sulit mengatakan satu kalimat—

"Kau itu masih sakit, Hyuuga-_kun_," tutur Riko dengan suara yang lebih pelan. "Aku tidak mau untuk berjalan-jalan denganmu kalau kau masih belum sembuh."

"Tapi—"

"Hyuuga-_kun_!" bentakan lagi. "Minum obat, sana!"

"Riko—"

"Kau mau _action figure_mu yang berharga kubuang?"

"Baik!"

Dalam sekejap, Junpei menurut. Rasa pusing itu masih ada, dan itu menjengkelkan dia. Belum lagi sakit kepala dan perutnya yang mulas, semuanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Padahal dia sudah punya rencana untuk—(kencan)—berjalan-jalan dengan Riko. Kali ini keberuntungan tidak memihaknya.

Seusai meneguk air putih dari gelas yang ada di genggamannya, dia menatap Riko yang balik menatapnya.

"Sudah malam," kata Junpei setelah memberanikan diri. "Pulang, sana."

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Bukan begitu!" sergah Junpei cepat. "Kau itu _cewek_, tidak baik pulang malam-malam sendirian. Bisa-bisa aku digorok ayahmu begitu tahu putrinya tau pulang malam setelah berada di rumahku—"

Riko melirik jam yang ada di kamar Junpei.

"Jam tujuh malam."

"Pulang sana."

"Minum obat."

"Iya, iya."

"Jangan tidur malam-malam."

"Baik."

"Istirahat yang cukup."

"Oke."

Riko ingin mengatakan satu kalimat lagi, dan kali ini Junpei benar-benar mengusirnya supaya gadis ini pulang tidak larut malam. "Riko, pulang."

"—cepat sembuh."

Kali ini Junpei tersenyum di balik selimut. Riko membuka pintu kamar Junpei, meliriknya sekali lagi, sebelum benar-benar pamit pulang.

* * *

"Riko," panggil Kiyoshi di sela-sela kesibukan Riko yang sedang mengatur entah apa di mejanya. "Ponselmu tidak aktif?"

"Umm, ya." Riko menyempatkan diri untuk mendongak. "Kenapa?"

"Hyuuga meneleponku, katanya dia berada di rumahmu sekarang."

"Hah?" Kegiatan yang menyibukkannya tadi langsung berhenti. "Apa?! Tunggu."

"Dia minta kau untuk mengaktifkan ponselmu, Riko."

Riko panik. Dia buru-buru membereskan kertas-kertas yang berantakan di mejanya. Sekarang memang sudah sore, dan kebanyakan murid sudah pulang. Dia masih tinggal karena ada beberapa tugas yang harus dia kerjakan.

"Dasar…" Riko mengutuk dalam hati. Junpei memang suka bikin orang kelabakan. "Terima kasih, Teppei!" Dan Kiyoshi mengangguk dengan senyum. Bergegas, Riko mengambil tasnya dan menyeret kakinya pergi dari sana.

* * *

"Memangnya aku sudah mengizinkanmu untuk keluar dari rumah, hah?" Riko mulai acara mengocehnya lagi. Junpei takluk, tapi dia hanya bergeming. Dia menunjukkan dirinya di depan Riko dengan percaya diri. "Aku sudah sehat, kok."

"Masa—" Riko memasang tampang tak percaya. Ternyata daritadi Junpei menunggu di depan rumahnya, mungkin tidak berani ke dalam untuk menyapa Aida Kagetora. Riko mengetuk pintu, mengucapkan 'Tadaima' dan melongok ke dalam.

"Ayah?"

Di sana ayahnya duduk, menyilangkan kaki di atas sofa sambil menonton acara televisi. Dia mengernyit ketika mendapati Hyuuga Junpei berada di belakang tubuh putrinya.

"Etto—" Junpei gelagapan. Dia berusaha untuk menelan ludah yang tertahan di kerongkongan. "Sa—saya ingin mengajak Riko jalan-jalan—" jeda, "—tidak sampai larut malam, kok—"

Junpei merasa perutnya melilit lagi. Bukan karena sakit, tapi karena dia gugup.

* * *

Setelah tunduk di bawah tatapan protektif dari Aida Kagetora, menunggui Riko yang mandi dan sudah berganti baju, Junpei melirik Riko yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya sampai memerah.

"Apa?" tanya Junpei. Dia sepertinya tahu penyebab Riko menahan tawa seperti itu—

"HAHAHAHA!"

Junpei merasa ngilu.

"—kau lucu sekali tadi, di hadapan ayahku, kau—"

Riko tertawa lagi. Junpei menyeret Riko untuk terus jalan setelah mereka menjauh dari kediaman Aida. Sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan toko buku, dan lekas Riko menyuruh Junpei untuk berhenti berjalan. Mereka mampir sebentar ke toko buku.

Di dalam, mereka menemukan rak-rak yang penuh dengan berbagai macam buku. Junpei mulai tertarik, mendekati salah satu rak, sementara Riko memerhatikan buku yang berada di tangannya. Tentang basket.

"Mau beli?"

Suara Junpei tepat berada di telinganya. Riko tersontak dan hampir melepaskan pegangan salah satu lipatan di tangannya. "Hyuuga-_kun_! Kau bukan Kuroko, jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu."

"Aku hanya bertanya," ucap Junpei cuek. Riko menghela napas. "Iya, akan aku beli."

* * *

Setelah membeli ini dan itu—kebanyakan karena permintaan Riko, dan Junpei, sebagai (calon) kekasih yang baik, dia menuruti semua permintaan Riko untuk menemaninya ke sana dan kemari. Sampai akhirnya dia sendiri lupa dengan janjinya, dan Riko tidak memersalahkan hal itu.

"Mampus," Junpei mengumpat. Dia sudah bilang kepada ayah Riko agar tidak sampai larut malam, tapi nyatanya mereka jalan-jalan sampai bintang sudah tampak di langit gelap. Lagi-lagi keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya. Lama-lama dia harus memersiapkan diri untuk menonton acara Oha Asa seperti Midorima dari Kiseki no Sedai dan membawa _lucky item _supaya beruntung. Riko menyemburkan tawa.

"Dia tidak akan marah kalau aku masih sehat sentosa, kok—"

"Mana ada." Junpei kembali menyumpah-nyumpah. Bisa jadi manusia bakar pulang-pulang nanti. Semoga Aida Kagetora sudah tidur dengan nyenyak—

"_Ne_, Hyuuga-_kun_," panggil Riko di sela-sela pikiran Junpei yang rumit. Mereka sedang menuju rumah Riko. Junpei tersentak, kemudian menoleh. "Apa?"

"Bintang-bintang itu—" Riko menggedikkan kepalanya. "Mau mencoba menghitung bintang?"

Junpei ingin tertawa meremehkan, tetapi melihat raut wajah Riko yang serius, dia jadi tidak tega. Akhirnya dia berkata, "itu terlalu banyak, Riko."

"Sambil jalan sambil hitung."

"Hmm."

Junpei masih berpikir keras, sementara Riko sudah menghitung dalam hati. Agak sulit memang, karena banyaknya bintang yang terlihat kecil-kecil itu dan mereka harus menghitungnya sambil jalan. Tapi Riko tetap cuek, walaupun ada lumayan banyak barang belanjaan di tangan kanannya.

Junpei, lagi-lagi sebagai (calon) kekasih yang baik, menghitung bintang dalam bisu.

"Hyuuga-_kun_."

"Apa?" Junpei masih sibuk menghitung.

"Lain kali kita jalan-jalan lagi, ya."

"Iya—" kemudian sedetik kemudian, Junpei sadar. Itu ajakan kencan dari Riko atau apa?

"Hyuuga-_kun_," panggil Riko lagi. Junpei hanya menaikkan alis ketika merasakan sesuatu menggamit tangan kanannya. Tangan Riko. "Kau itu masih sakit, 'kan?"

"Tidak kok," jawab Junpei buru-buru. Dia tidak sakit, tenang saja.

_Sebelas, dua belas…_

"Yang waktu itu aku cuma bercanda."

"Yang mana?"

"Yang itu … yang pas aku ngambek gara-gara kau sakit terus tidak jadi mengatakan sesuatu yang kaujanjikan saat Winter Cup."

"Oh," kata Junpei. _Dasar gak peka_. "Aku tahu. Kau kan tidak mungkin marah gara-gara hal itu." Junpei menghitung lagi, sementara Riko mendiamkan perkataan Junpei yang terakhir.

_Dua puluh enam, dua puluh tujuh…_

"Riko."

"Hmm?"

Diam. Kemudian Junpei merasa lidahnya kelu.

"Tidak jadi."

* * *

"Lima puluh tiga," ujar Riko ceria ketika mereka tepat di depan pintu rumahnya. Junpei berbisik tak sadar. "Empat puluh tujuh."

"Haha, aku menang!"

"Aku tidak meminta ini dilombakan—"

Perkataan Junpei tak selesai, karena dengan mendadak Riko mengecup pipi kirinya yang langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Terima kasih, Hyuuga-_kun_."

Pintu terbuka, dan Aida Kagetora menyembul di balik pintu.

Ah, jadi manusia bakar pun tidak apa-apa.

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: Halo emm jadi ini fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini heheh salam kenal /menggelinding/ Junpei/Riko terlalu manis untuk ditinggalkan begitu saja, jadi saya putuskan untuk membuat ini walaupun nggak terlalu memuaskan … =3=)/ ini agak **_**random**_**, memang.**

**Ada yang mau memberikan butiran review? /ditendang/**


End file.
